


Origo

by PrincessEvaOfTheZone



Series: Once Shot [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, sarumi fest 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvaOfTheZone/pseuds/PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: (Title translation from Hungarian: Origin)Saruhiko was a prince, trapped in a castle that felt more like the dungeons downstairs, when one day an escape ticket comes in the form of a mixed-up concubine dancer dressed in red.





	Origo

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard the Hungarian entry song in Eurovision 2017, I couldn't get the thought of a Sarumi Arabian AU out of my head! So I strongly suggest you listen to that song while reading the fic. Hope you enjoy and happy Sarumi Fest 2017! 
> 
> P.S sorry for any misspells

It felt like a prison sentence. His whole life.

Being a first born prince in the Fushimi family was meant to be a huge honor. That was supposed to mean that he would grow up to be a great leader ruling over such a large and beautiful country. Living life in the lap of luxury, where every servant roaming the halls would lay their lives for you in a heartbeat. Have a taste of the most rare foods in the world, fed to you by delicate small hands of your enormous harem of concubines. Be dressed in the most expensive fabrics imported from all around the world. 

Saruhiko hated it all.

All the noisy people trying to touch him every second, trying to stuff down the gross fruits down his throat. The boring lessons of war planning from the monotone teacher, who seemed to want to be anywhere but here, hearing the gossips of the maids about who fucked who, or how the whole country was fucked up. One of the most hated things was the harem. He couldn't care less about sexual pleasure, which still meant he was a virgin in his 20 years. He hated the giggling girls that filled the halls and stopped to whisper something to each-other when he passed. He hated the annoying jingles the little bells made whent they danced, when he was supposed to sit with his family and have 'fun'. The basket of colorful handkerchiefs meant for the best concubine, the chosen one, who would receive the piece of fabric, that matched their dancing outfit. And the system that his father abused by grabbing handfuls every time and throwing them in the girls faces, not even sparing a glance to the dark sultana, that was sitting just across from him. That was what he hated the most.

His family.

His sadistic father, which his mother married. Just a simple soldier she fell in love with and his grandfather had approved, only realizing he was wrong to judge the man, when it was already too late. The man that tried to make him feel like he didn't deserve to be alive, tormenting him every chance he got. His mother, who couldn't care less, and who watched from the summer tent and slowly sipped her tea with his younger sister next to him, as Niki threw him into the pond, laughing as he struggled to keep afloat. His bratty little sister, who enjoyed being spoiled with jewelry, sweets and pretty dresses. The little princess that everyone loved, but wouldn't amount to anything, unless she married a man who would become a sultan, was loved more than the gloomy prince, that would eventually lead the whole country. Saruhiko felt trapped. His only safe heaven was his grandfather. Munakata was the only sane man in the family, save from the few servants that he had. When he was home, he would be there to save him. While he was alive, he could live.

But, what Saruhiko yearned for the most of his life, was freedom. To be free from the devils clutches, away from the conversations of war, famine and poverty. Be his own person and controller of his own life. But as he grew older, he gave up the hope that his dream would ever come true.

It was maybe close to midnight, when Saruhiko stood on the balcony just outside his room, playing his bamboo flute, that was a gift from his grandpa. With having everything done for him, having some kind of a hobby was a little escape from the hustle and bustle that went on just downstairs. A party was in full swing, and it didn't seem like it would die out soon. Just as he was about to finish his favorite lullaby, there were small knocks on his door. With a sigh, he stashed away his flute and allowed entry. In came one of his more competent servants, his gaze towards the floor in respect.

''Your Highness, the Sultan wishes for your presence in the party room. The performance is about to start.'' And with that short message, the servant was out of his room, to not further aggravate him. 

Leaving his balcony, Saruhiko fixed his outfit and draped a blue shawl down his body to look more regal, knowing that if he didn't try, he would have to listen to another lecture. Leaving his room already the air became stuffy and hot and as he made his way downstairs, he felt like climbing into a sauna. As he reached the party room doors, the two guards bowed and opened them, allowing him to enter. He was greeted with a loud wave, that hit him right in the face. A crowd was seated down in the soft, plush pillows, talking, laughing or just staring at him as he made his way through, to get to the pedestal, where his family was seated. His grandfather was sitting in the middle, outstretching his hand to be kissed. In respect, Saruhiko crouched down and pressed a small kiss. Then came his father. He squeezed the hand more than it was necessary and fought hard against the urge to bite the damned thing off, straight from the bone. He ignored the lunatic grin, as he moved on to his mother. Her hands were cold, just as they had always been. A small hand was thrust into his face, as his spoiled bratty sister waited for him to kiss her hand. After he was done, he took his seat at the level which was at his fathers and grandfathers feet. The dreaded basket was sitting right next to him and he knew it would be a long night. 

After a while, the doors opened once again and a colorful array of women ran inside, all chained together in thin chains at the ankle. There was every possible color imaginable, and the dancers lined up in rows. The last row was turned more to the door, and standing so, as if to cover something. As the soft music started and the singer began to sing, the girls moved slowly and the last row moved away, to uncover another dancer, dressed in red, who was facing away. And as the dancer began to move, something in Saruhiko told him, that change was coming.

***

Yata Misaki was just a simple cooks helper. An orphan taken in from the street and given a job and food enough to survive, but even being on such a low society class, he was happy. He had friends and a man he looked up to as a father figure. He did have a dream to see the world. As he was one of the first people to rise in the morning, he saw all the deliveries and as he accompanied the cook in the marketplace. All the exotic foods and clothing, the toys and furniture and other things. Slave girls, which he passed blushing, in all different shapes and colors other than his own. He wanted to explore one day and travel to those places in the world. But, he was just a poor cooks helper and he felt like his dream would never come true.

The day of the party was hectic in the kitchen, running all round baking and frying, juicing and dicing. The party was a large and there was a sea of guests to feed. But as it grew close to midnight, all the food had been delivered to all the rooms and Yata was finally able to breath. As he sat down on a chair and ran a hand through his sweaty hair he finally noticed how dirty he was. At this time of night the baths would be filled with guests and he groaned at the realization. As he let out a defeated huff, a strong hand placed itself on his shoulder. He raised his head and met the face of the cook.

''The concubines just got out of the bath, so you can try and bathe there. Just be quick.'' And with that, Mikoto pulled out a cigarette and went outside without another word. The idea didn't sound bad to him, so Yata made his way to the concubine baths. 

The coast was clear as he closed the door behind him and started to undress. His skin was splashed with cake dough and sticky with fruit juices. The warm water from the bowl was soothing his muscle aches and freed his hair from grime and muck. As he was almost finished, the doors suddenly sprang open and the harem overseer came in. Yata let out a shrill shriek and covered himself with the golden bowl he used to wash himself.

''What are you still doing here? Everybody has already left! Quick, put on a towel and follow me!'' The overseer rushed the blushing cook into a fluffy towel, and even as she saw that he was a male, he understood she didn't give a damn. He tried to stammer out that she had made a mistake and he was just a cook boy, but before he could realize it, he was pushed through a crowd of concubines in a red outfit. It seemed that male concubines weren't such a surprise, seeing as such they had been able to find a male outfit. As he was rushed further down the hall, loud music could be heard. Yata was still in shock until he heard a door open and the girls rushed inside, leaving him to enter last and suck down a huge gulp of air as he was turned around to face his only exit, which just had closed with a slam. Soft music started to play, and he was nudged in the ribs and before he knew it, he started to dance. 

***

The singer sang a slow and soulful song, while the dancers twirled and drew patterns in the air. The annoying jingle of bells still irritated Saruhiko as he kept huffing in annoyance. The girls jumped and spun around, dancing in a circle and hiding the red dancer. The fabrics around their hips created a rainbow that had come to life and the music made their bodies sing along to the singer. His family above him hummed and his father snickered to himself, already planning the huge orgy he would be having later that night. Despite being a huge devil, Niki was gifted with good looks that pulled naive girls to him, as he used them for a night and then threw them away. He was a despicable man and left a stream of broken hearts and rivers of tears behind him.  
As the song continued, Saruhiko reached for a piece of dark chocolate from the plate that was sitting next to the basket and his hand slightly trembled as it accidentally brushed past the corner of the red handkerchief. Returning his gaze to the performers, he popped the piece in his mouth and closed his eyes, savouring the bitter taste of the chocolate. As he opened his eyes again, he almost chocked on the piece inside his mouth.

The circle of dancers had all crouched down and letting the dancer in the middle stand up and draw all of the attention in the room to them. What surprised the prince, was that the dancer was male. Well, clearly, since his muscular chest was left open, the red vest that he wore not hiding much. He wore poofy pants, where the girls wore skirts with long slits up the leg. His feet was left bare, just like the others. A male dancer wasn't such a big abnormality in the harem, but Saruhiko found himself frozen. His eyes went out of focus behind his glasses, the hot air in the room being to blame. As the figures turned blurred, the red dancer seemed to come into a focus. Just like a flame of a candle in the dark, it danced all around and looked like it could burn, but never setting anything ablaze. Though he had never met the dancer, and at this moment couldn't even clearly see his face, he felt like he knew everything about him. The flame was strong, just like the dancer and it wasn't tame like the other blurs of colors it was dancing amidst. Even if there were brighter colored dancers around him, he was the only one that stood out in the room. The flame danced more awkwardly than the others, and he could deduce that he was doing this the first time. But even then, Saruhiko could see the wild side of that flame, and how it felt trapped inside. 

It was a flame, that wanted to be free.

A flame, just like his own.

A flame, that just had awoken inside himself.

A flame, that meant freedom.

Coming out of his trance, Saruhiko pulled off his glasses and hastily cleaned them with a rag he had pulled out of the basket and then clenched it in his hands. The dancers had returned back into rows and ran one after another towards the pedestal. It was time to give away the handkerchiefs. His father, as always, pulled the basket into his lap and made it rain down on the girls heads, as they made eye contact. The girls quickly gathered their respective color and returned to their row, allowing the next to come and kneel down. The red dancer was amidst the last row, just in the middle and right in front of him. Saruhiko didn't see the dancers face, as it was looking down in respect and he wished he could get to the basket and pull out the red prize for the dancer. But he would never do that, since Niki was still holding it. As it came close to the part of the dance, where the concubines would return for the final twirls, the prince suddenly felt the forgotten silk fabric in his hands, that he had used to clean his glasses. With a shaky breath he looked down and opened his clenched hands.

Red.

As if his body was moving in auto pilot, he reached down and put the silk in the outstretched hands of the red dancer, waiting for him to lift his head up and meet his eyes. The shoulders of the body tensed and the head started to rise slowly. Being impatient as always, Saruhiko put his hand under the dancers chin and lifted it up. Just before the dancer was dragged away by the girls pulling on his chains to join up again, their eyes had met. Warm amber brown eyes met his cold ocean ones, and the prince saw the same flame flash clearly in those eyes, that were blown wide in surprise.

The dance seemed to reach it's conclusion as the dancers clasped the handkerchief to their belts and pulled out a long strip out and twirled one last final time. The red dancer was engulfed in red and it almost felt like the room would catch on fire any second. But then the whirlpool stopped and the dancers were left in a heap on the ground, the fabric covering them. As the room was filled with applause, the concubines rose to their feet and were rushed out of the room by the overseer. Just before the doors closed, a blazing amber caught his gaze again, before disappearing out of sight. Saruhiko came to his senses only when he was returned back in his room, and was getting dressed up for the upcoming night.

**** 

''H-hey! Wait a minute, this is all a misunderstanding! I am not a concubine, I'm just a cook boy! Call Mikoto-san!'' Yata tried to struggle free from the women which were all over him ever since he was pulled into a preparation room. His dancing outfit was pulled off of him and he blushed as red as the lobster he had cooked that day. Silk fabric was pulled over his legs and torso, an outfit he could only imagine wearing in his dreams. The cleavage was low and went beyond his collarbones, where a woman smeared a sweet smelling perfume. His red russet hair was combed until it fell in silk looking curls and a black pearl net was seated in them. Yata looked into the full body mirror in front of him and couldn't even recognize his own reflection.

His pants were black silk and the bodice they had pulled over him had slits on the side, cut in a dress-like style and was blood-orange red. The pattern seemed to look like a dragon was weaving around his body. They slipped his feet into soft black slippers and pushed an expensive looking gold ring on his finger with a huge red stone.

''Oh, we knew as soon as you started dancing, sweetheart. We know Awashima-san would give you and your employer a scolding, if it weren't for the young master choosing a concubine for the first time ever. It is a tremendous honor to be the chosen one for the master to lose his virginity to. You may even become a favorite.''

Yata gaped like a fish out of water as the women took him by the hand and started to lead him to the prince's room. A royal in his twenties, and a virgin!? He himself was just a virgin and didn't know the first thing to do in this kind of situation?! What if he messed up and got executed! He didn't even know the guy he was supposed to loose it to. As they turned a corner, Yata remembered the moment where their eyes had met. The cool blue pools, that looked like the ocean he had heard from the stories of Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san. Something in those eyes screamed at him 'i'm just like you' and his nerves calmed a bit. In those 3 seconds where their gazes had connected, he felt a connection stronger than any in his entire life.

A flame, that matched his own...

''Don't look the master in the eyes, talk to him or touch him, unless he says you to. You must obey his every command, without any questions asked.'' One of his chaperons reminded him, and as he was about to protest, they had stopped in front of a dark oak door. One of the women knocked on the door, and out came a beautiful blond woman with a huge chest, that seemed to almost pop out of the silk dress she was wearing. Given more time, Yata was able recognize it as the same woman, that had dragged him from the bath. 

''I just cleared everything up with His Majesty. Even knowing that you are not a concubine, he still wishes an audience with you Yata-san. Your employer has also been informed about your situation.'' The woman bowed and then cleared the path enough for the women to push him through the door and then slamming it shut and locking it behind him, leaving the two of them alone for the night. 

Taking a deep breath, Yata ventured deeper into the room, his eyes being drawn to the large bed covered in pillows and the night stand covered in various bottles of which content he didn't even want to think. But there was something missing from the picture. The prince. Looking around the room, Yata couldn't see anyone but himself in a mirror, when suddenly a soft melody started to play. It came from the silk curtains that seemed to dance in the air, pulled by the wind and the melody. As if being a rat, and the player the piper, he felt his body being pulled over to the balcony, beyond the curtains. His eyes met a slim figure clad in blue and the princes back turned towards him. It looked like the male was in deep concentration, playing the beautiful melody. A moment later, the song finished and the prince pulled the flute away from his lips.

''It was beautiful.'' The sentence escaped Yata's lips before he realized it. ''I-i mean...'' As he stammered, the prince had turned around and slowly stalked towards him. He stopped just a small gap away from him, their bodies almost touching.

''No need to apologize, you are not here for concubine business. I wanted to ask you something.'' 

Yata was confused. The prince wanted something from him?

''What is your wish?''

Without thinking Yata raised his head and met the princes eyes. The blue gaze was staring back in seriousness. The blue eyes were searching the answer on his face, hoping that it would match with own.

''Why would care?'' The red head spat out suddenly, but didn't brake their connection.

''Because if it matches my own, I will be able to grant it tonight.''

There was silence for a moment before Yata dared to answer.

''I wish to see the world. The world outside this castles walls.''

A heavy sigh escaped the princes lips as he closed his eyes in relief. Once they opened again, he rushed past the red head back into his room and sticking his hand under his bed, pulling out a rope made of tied up sheets. Saruhiko dragged it towards the balcony and tied one end of the rope to railing, before turning back to the shocked red head still standing where he left him.

''Then, are you ready to leave everything behind tonight?''

Was he ready?! The palace was a place he was granted a home, when he didn't have one. He had friends down in the kitchen, and he had food to put in his stomach. It may have not been a dream life, but it was his life. A life that had turned around in such a short time, and here he was now, being offered the one thing he had always wanted in his life by a prince who wished to leave his own life behind. Was he really ready to leave on the spot with a stranger he had met just moments ago, a stranger who didn't even know his name, but offered him freedom and a chance to chase his dream? 

The answer....was yes. 

***

The air was rushing past Saruhiko's ears as he came to his senses again. He was riding away on horseback with a stranger he had met and was almost out of the city's limits. The cool night air cleared his head and as much as he searched his mind, he couldn't find a move he had done that he regretted. A small laugh next to him suddenly escaped his partner in crime. As their eyes met, the dancer started full on laughing, tears of happiness streaming down his face as he cheered into the night sky

''We're free!!''

And Saruhiko couldn't stop the small smile that wormed itself onto his face as they rode through the night. They rode for many hours and the sun was about to break to horizon, when they reached a small oasis. There was a large pond of clear water and fruit trees all around, and they stopped. The horses ventured to the water, as the riders settled down. Saruhiko pulled the bag he had brought from the stables and laid out a blanket and some water and food, before noticing that his partner was gone. He scanned his surroundings, before he spotted the red mess of hair sliding into the clear water. Leaving the bag, Saruhiko undressed himself, before he followed the smaller male into the water. Standing right behind the dancer, he put his hands on the tan shoulders and watched them jump, before they relaxed.

''May I know the name of my Saviour?'' The prince asked.

''I am not obliged to say it..Were not in your country anymore. And you left your life behind, which includes your title. So now, you are simply Fushimi Saruhiko.'' Came an answer.

''Well, I think it would only be fair, since you know my full name...''

The stranger hesitated a bit, but then mumbled something under his nose, hoping the prince wouldn't hear.

''Are you sure you're not a concubine, MI~SA~Ki~~!''

''Shut up!'' Misaki turned around and splashed Saruhiko in the face, the wave washing away his glasses. The prince had a surprised look on his face, before he dived under the surface and tried to look for his lost glasses. As he broke the surface again, he was met with the laughter again. Fixing his glasses back on his nose, Saruhiko slapped a wave of water into the open laughing mouth, making it's owner cough and sputter. ''Are you trying to kill me!?'' Misaki yelled out, before splashing back again and turning it into a war. The two of them played in the water, until after a strong impact, the red head slipped on a rock and almost fell into the water, but two strong arms caught him around his waist. Their eyes met once again as they panted trying to regain their breath. The flame that had burned in their chests a few hours ago seemed to have returned tenfold, and with nothing more said, their lips connected. They lost themselves into the kiss, and just as Saruhiko had said, left everything behind. 

The oasis soon filled with harsh breathing, the sound of skin slapping against skin and moans that didn't have to be muffled. This was their safe heaven. Away from the rules and controlling families, away from hard work, away from the uncaring world. As they made love under the last burning stars of the night, their love had began.

The Origo of their love rose with the morning sun.


End file.
